I Want To Free
by Aiko Aizawa
Summary: Ini sequel dari My Devil Flower, tolong di review ya Menceritakan kejadian sesuah Yunho mengklaim Jaejoong secara sepihak dan bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong?


I WANT TO FREE

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…" Terdenger isak tangis seorang wanita yang begitu memilukan ketika di dengar, menyiratkan penderitaan yang selama ini di terimanya.

Dia bingung dengan semua ini, ada apa dengan takdirnya yang berubah dengan sangat cepat yang dulunya dia dikelilingi kebahagiaan, kasih sayang, cinta dari orang disekitarnya terutama orang tua dan kakaknya yang begitu menyangginya tapi semua itu telah pergi dalam kedipan mata.

Apa salah yang telah dia perbuat hingga menderita seperti ini, takdir telah mempermainkannya, takdir membuat hidupnya menderita dan keluarganya yang sekarang entah bagaimana keadaanya tanpa dia ketahui.

"Aku akan menemukan mereka bagaimanapun caranya" dengan penuh tekad dia berkata sambal mengusap air matanya.

"BRAAKK…" Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kencan dan memperlihatkan sosok yang pria gagah,tinngi serta tampan yang berjalan masuk ke kamar wanita itu.

"Persiapkan dirimu, mala mini acara kita akan dimulai!" suara pria itu dengan nada memerintah dan tidak ingin ada penolakan.

"TIDAK…aku tidak mau melakukannya!" balas wanita itu sambal menatap pria itu walau dengan tubuh bergemetar.

"Lakukan atau keluarganya akan ku bunuh" pria itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan penuh ancaman.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan air matanya dan jatuh terduduk ketika mendengar keluarganya disebutkan pria itu dan pria itu langsung meninggalkan sang wanita seorang diri di dalam kamar Yang gelap dan dingin itu.

.

.

.

Gaun bewarna merah darah yang sangat indah dengan rambut hitam panjang ikal nya yang terurai dengen beberapa hiasan rambut yang membuatnya tampak lebih memukau di tengah gelapnya malam.

Bagai mawar merah yang berduri itulah anggapan untuk wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju altar dibawah sinar bulan yang menerangi dengan membawa bunga mawar hitam dan merah di tanggan nya.

Seorang pria sedang menunggu wanita yang berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Dengan menggunakan kemeja hitam dan jas bewarna merah darah serta celana merah dengan jubah perpaduan warna hitam dan merah dan sedikit warna keemasan yang membuat dirinya tampak gagah serta tampan, aura yang begitu dingin dengan wibawa yang sangat tinggi membuat dirinya tambah disegani para pengikiutnya. (Bingung kata-katanya aiko -_-)

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah wanita itu dan di sambut oleh sang wanita dengan tangan kirinya.

" **Aku Jung Yunho bersumpah akan menjaga dan selal menemani Kim Jaejoong selamanya sebagai suami"** ucap sang pria dengan tegas sambal memandang bulan.

" **Aku Kim Jaejoong bersumpah akan menjaga dan selalu menemani Jung Yunho selamanya sebagai istri"** ucap sang wanita dengan lirih sambil memandang bulan.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong begitu mesra dihadapan seluruh pengikutnya yang hadir di acara pernikahannya malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cough…cough…" seseorang terbatuk ketika ada yang menendang perutnya dengan keras, di tubuh orang itu penuh dengan luka yang terliaht cukup parah tetapi dia tetap bertahan untuk hidup.

"Ciih… seorang sepertimu seharusnya mati saja! Dasar tidak berguna! Baut apa Raja mengurung sampah seperti dirimu ini, lihatlah betapa menjijikanya dirimu ini dengan darah dan kotoran ditubuhmu itu!" ucap seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan berambut coklat mengenakan pakaian biru malam ditubunya dan terlihat sangat cocok untuknya tapi wajahnya yang menampilkan seringai mengerikan.

"Aku tidak peduli betapa menjijikanya diriku tapi dirimulah yang lebih menjijikan…. BRAAK…. AAGGH…." Teriak orang itu ketika sang pria menendangnya hingga menabrak dinding.

"Sialan kau! Seharusnya kau berkaca pada dirimu dan lihatlah betapa menjijkanya dirimu itu" setelah berucap itu sang pria segera pergi meninggalkan tempat gelap dan mengerikan itu…

HALO-HALO SEMUANYA… PADA KANGEN PADA CERITA BUATAN AIKO? TOLONG COMMENT DAN VOTE YAAA

INI AKAN LEBIH MEMOTIVASI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT CERITA

KALIAN SUKA TIDAK CERITA INI? KALAU SUKA AKAN AIKO LANJUTKAN… KALAU TIDAK MAKA AKAN SAYA HAPUS

DAN INI SEQUEL DARI MY DEVIL FLOWER LOH

SUKA?


End file.
